


Persuasion

by highqualityidiot



Series: Roswell [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, M/M, Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityidiot/pseuds/highqualityidiot
Summary: Three normal (?) friends, always sitting at the very end of the university cafeteria, trying to lead a normal student life and fit in as well as possible.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first part of the Roswell!AU I'm writing with my friend! This series will be a collection of drabbles/short fics that will hopefully eventually build into a more or less coherent story set in the alternative Roswell universe (in Seoul though). The story is heavily influenced by the Roswell TV series but doesn't follow it completely.
> 
>    
> The alien trio – Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin
> 
> The friend group in university – Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun + Kim Junmyeon, Do Kyungsoo  
> The mysterious Chinese exchange student – Zhang Yixing

  


”Don’t even finish that sentence.”

”What?!” Jongdae asks, trying to look as innocent as possible but the look Chanyeol shoots at him tells that the other is buying none of it.

”I know what you’re going to ask and the answer is no,” Chanyeol deadpans and goes back to his lunch.

”Whyyyy,” Jongdae wails. ”I’m just going to ask for a small favor… Are we friends or not?”

”I’m starting to reconsider that,” Chanyeol says between spoonfuls.

Jongdae makes a face at him but doesn’t give up that easily. He leans a bit closer over the table, excited glint in his eyes. 

”So as you probably know, there’s this barbeque party and fireworks at the campus next week and I know it’ll last super late so the subway won’t run anymore and taxis are expensive, so…”

“So you’d need me to be your driver.”

“I’d want _you_ to come _with_ me! Well, with the car, yes,” Jongdae admits and Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“No.”

“C’moooon, Yeol! Half of the school is going. You always say how you’d like more friends and what is a better place to make them?”

Chanyeol chews on his food, trying to come up with a good answer (because Jongdae is of course right), when Jongin suddenly pops up with his lunch tray and sits down next to Jongdae.

“What’s up? I could hear Jongdae’s lovely voice all across the cafeteria. People are staring.”

“As if they wouldn’t be staring otherwise as well,” Jongdae huffs.

The three of them sit at their usual table on the far end of the university cafeteria and even though the place is rather packed there are still, like always, a couple of empty tables around them because most of the other students don’t want to sit too close to them. But stare, point and whisper they still do, and even though the three are pretty much used to that already, it still gets tiring and frustrating at times. Chanyeol and Jongdae usually bear it better than Jongin, who is younger and cares more about his reputation and other people’s opinions. 

“What were you talking about?” Jongin tries again and sticks a straw into his milk carton.

“I’m trying to persuade Chanyeol into going to the party next week,” Jongdae says.

Jongin’s face lights up instantly. “Oh, the barbeque one? I’d really like to go!”

Jongdae turns to Chanyeol and his face is irritatingly victorious. “See? We should just all go together!”

Chanyeol huffs but he knows he’s lost the battle; now also Jongin is looking at him pleadingly and to him Chanyeol doesn’t have the heart to say no. And he might be a little curious about the party himself, as well.

“Fine,” he finally agrees and looks how his two friends cheer and high-five happily.

“BUT. This time I won’t be carrying your annoying ass home after you’ve drunk too much,” he warns and points at Jongdae. “And absolutely no throwing up in my car.”

“Pfft, who do you think I am? A mannerless drunkard?”

“Based on earlier experience: yes,” Chanyeol retorts and earns a kick in the shin from Jongdae but ends up laughing with Jongin all the same. He sincerely hopes he won’t regret all this later.


End file.
